La fuite en avant
by Crazy Foxy
Summary: Une fic qui va dans une direction que je ne connaît pas moi même !
1. Le commencement

C'est super court et assez spécial , comme moi …

Marguerite marchait seul, elle ne se sentait pas très bien mais néanmoins, elle avançait, elle avançait toujours…même quand elle était plus jeune elle continuée, elle n'aimée pas l'abandon et encore moins l'échec. La vie lui en avait montré tant, mais, elle ne se stopperait jamais même pour un homme quel aimé tant, a chaque fois, elle prenait la fuite, une fuite en avant certes comme elle le disait si bien.

Roxton allait craqué cette femme lui en voyait voir de toute les couleurs, mais pourtant…Il avait pitié d'elle dans un sens et il avait envie de la protéger de tout son cœur. Elle avait peur, peur d'aimée? Possible se dit-il. Dans ce cas, elle avait du souffrir énormément, avant…

Que c'est deux êtres pouvaient être bornées, ils s'aimaient !C'était évident ! L'un fuyait, cachée ses propres sentiments, et l'autre courrait après l'amour de sa vie, inaccessible …

Ce n'était pas sans rappelée l'histoire qui unissait Véronica Layton jeune femme de la jungle et le jeune et séduisant reporter Edward Malone, ils s'aimaient aussi, mais, ils préférait l'amitié c'était certainement plus facile.

Marguerite était complètement perdu au beau milieu de la jungle. Il faisait froid la nuit, sur le Plateaux, comme toujours. Marguerite réfléchissait a comment revenir a la Tree House sans que Roxton ne viennent lui faire des excuses mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà quelle arrive a rentrée.

Roxton s'inquiété, Marguerite n'était toujours pas rentrée et vue son niveaux de colère, elle avait dû partir assez loin sans s'en être rendue compte, la discussion avait était plutôt houleuse.

Mais elle reviendrait vers lui comme toujours...

Il y a plein de fautes d'orthographes mais je fais ce que je peux !


	2. Ca va continuer

Et dire que je ne voulais pas continuer cette fic mais je vais faire un effort bien que j'avais prévu de me noyer corps et âme dans ma fic de Stargate Atlantis qui est parti pour être longue tous comme celle-ci c'était juste pour dire que demain si tous va bien je mettrais un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic bien qu'a l'origine il n'y avait pas de suite

Hein Torry …

Au faite merci d'avoir laissée une review pour ma fic Enfant secret dans Stargate Atlantis ca ma fait bizarre de trouvé une reviews de toi mais, ca était un plaisir !

Si ta une idée pour Stargate Atlantis ou The Lost world je t'en prie donne-la je suis prête a écouter tout le monde même si j'ai une idée en tête sur comment continuer ...

Au faite, vous en étes ou dans la diffusion de Stargate Atlantis au Canada ?


	3. Rencontre

Plus la noirceur de la nuit avancé et plus la fraîcheur qu'il l'accompagné se faisait présente, Marguerite ne s'attendait pas a un tel froid, il est vrai que d'habitude elle était bien au chaud dans la Tree House mais, du a un Lord anglais du nom de Roxton elle avait bien du s'en aller et bien entendu cette dispute était du au faite que John et elle-même avait passé une nuit ensemble qui n'avait pas était de tous repos physiquement …

Marguerite :- Bon sang ! Tous ça est de votre faute Roxton !

Marguerite trop absorbée a critiquer Roxton verbalement n'entendit pas l'homme qui s'approché doucement et silencieusement d'elle …

Roxton :- Ou est-elle passé a cette heure si ? Elle aurait déjà du rentré depuis un moment …

Véronica :- Je suis sur quel se porte bien John, elle a du s'égarer et finir par s'arrêter, voyant

la nuit avancé elle a du se mettre a l'abri du froid.

Je l'espère Véronica.

Que lui était-il arrivé cette fois-ci ? Et un mal de tête ! …Elle se souvenait, l'homme dans la jungle il l'avait frappé avec un morceau de bois, un gourdin. (ou est-ce que j'ai était chercher ça !)Et maintenant, voila le résultat ! Elle était ligoté sans aucune chance de se libérer et, s'était encore de la faute de Roxton comme d'habitude !

Ho mon Dieu ! Cet homme, elle le reconnaissait maintenant en le voyant de face !

Au petit matin dans la Tree House …

Roxton :-Je part a sa recherche elle aurait du rentré depuis un moment déjà.

Véronica :- Je vais vous accompagner.

Malone : -Moi aussi.

Roxton :- Non, resté avec Challenger au cas ou elle reviendrait il faudrait mieux que

quelqu'un soit ici.

Malone :- D'accord

Et c'est ainsi que Roxton et Véronica partir a la recherche de Marguerite

Encore merci a Torri, n'hésite pas a laissé une autre review, au faite je t'es ajouté dans mes contacts MSN !


End file.
